


Cold Comfort

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth sought him out that first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Character death and S/W more implied than actually present. A longer fic, _Soul's Midnight_, is sort of inspired by this drabble.
> 
> Originally posted to Command Dynamics August 2005.

Elizabeth sought him out that first night. Rodney supposed it only made a twisted sort of sense; Teyla had already gone back to her people, to heal and to grieve, and Ronon was unconscious in the infirmary, Carson watching over him.

He didn't know if she had come with it specifically in mind, or who had reached for whom first, but it wasn't long before they were naked and he was moving silently above and within her. After, he didn't ask any questions but just held her as she cried.

When he awoke the next morning, she was already gone.

_\--end--_


End file.
